Auslly
by falling.up12
Summary: I found myself staring at her long legs and the way her medium length chocolate brown hair swung back and forth as she walked down the steps. She seemed to be moving in slow motion.The way she walked down the steps, she looked like a modern day Cinderella
1. The first chapter

a/n I decided I should attempt to make a come back with Austin & Ally instead of Sonny With A Chance. Did you know that the same writers that wrote SWAC are the writers for Austin & Ally? No wonder I like it so much! I think this is a cute new show and I have a feeling the two main characters are going to eventually get together. I can't help but write this. I think in ausin's pov he doesn't have much of a… let's say, "academic vocabulary" , but I take it that Ally does.

Austin's POV

Ally stood at the counter of "Sonic Boom" the music store she worked at. Her head rested on her pale hand, her fingers tapped against her chin in thought as she wrote in her book. I found myself staring at her from the piano bench.

When Trish walked in she yelled, "Guess who got a job at the Spinach Garden," I fell off the bench onto the ground, causing Ally to look over and giggle at me.

"A restaurant?" I asked, getting up from where I sat on the cold hard floor.

"Yep! The only thing I need to do is be there, and take people's money." Trish scoffed.

"Just like a mugger!" I laughed.

"Looks like you already forgot the first thing you're supposed to do." Ally laughed.

"Yeah… I took my lunch break at eleven…" she said, as a matter of fact.

We all looked up at the clock that hung over the glass doors. It was 3 pm.

0000000000000000000000000The theme song would go 

Ally and I were sitting on the piano bench in our privet practice room, practicing a new song for "The Helen Show" I'm going to be on later tomorrow. We played different tunes at the same time, which was really confusing. We had done this so often we had sort of programmed our brains to pay attention to only our music playing.

As her hands glided gently across the glossy piano my fingers froze, our hands lightly brushed together, and I felt electric sparks shoot up my arm. I made some sort of noise, it sounded sort of like a scoff, and I tried to shake the feeling off my arm through my fingers.

"Are you alright?" Ally asked.

"um…i…uh…" I found myself stuttering, and blushing.

Was I nervous?

NO!

I never get nervous! …

Right?

Suddenly Dez hit me on the back, and as soon as he did, my answer came out.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Are you sure, Austin? You seem a bit…" she paused to search for the right word. "Nervous." she finished in disbelief.

"Nervous? Austin? He never gets nervous!" Dez yelled, throwing his arms into the air.

Dez, feeling pretty hyper, jumped up onto the glossy black grand piano and sat on the edge, his long, skinny jean covered legs dangling off the edge. His hand reached slowly towards Ally's closed journal, which was sitting on the front of the piano, not far from where Dez was sitting.

"Don't touch my book!" She yelled, rushing to grab the book and hold it tightly in her arms.

If only that book were me.

NO! What am I thinking? I like ally, but I don't _like _her. Right?

"How many times have I told you guys not to touch my book?" She yelled, not really looking at either of us.

Well, let's have a quick flashback, shall we?

There was the one time I knocked down the violin shelves, and when Dez lost some of the keys on the xylophone, and when Trish lost that bunny in the store, when Ally decided to go to… "book club," and when Dez lost the grand piano. Not to mention all those other times before, when we were just sitting around being bored.

Dez and I looked at each other.

"I don't know." We shrugged.

Ally glared at the two of us, and I let out a small laugh.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book." She warned.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go to the Spinach Garden tonight? I can get us a free dinner!" Trish yelled.

"YEAH!" We all yelled.

As odd and gross as the name said, it had really AWESOME food, it was an expensive, fancy restaurant. It had lobster, steak, caviar, escargot, and all that other fancy food rich people eat.

Later that day Dez texted us that he couldn't make it to our dinner, he had to go to a clown party. Hey, don't ask me, it's not my business.

I stood in front of the counter of Sonic Boom, in black jeans, a white undershirt, my silver dog tag and whistle that hung low around my neck and an unzipped black leather jacket, pacing back and forth, waiting for Ally to come out of her private practice room, where she was changing.

Trish walked in wearing a black sparkling dress, and matching shoes.

A few minutes later Ally finally walked out, wearing a white button up shirt with a thin black sweater over top, a floral red skirt that went down to her knees and black high heels. The way she walked down the stairs made her look sort of like a modern day Cinderella.

I found myself staring at her long legs and the way her medium length chocolate brown hair swung back and forth as she walked down the steps. She seemed to be moving in slow motion. Her lips were red and she had black eye makeup. Her nails were also red and black.

I hadn't noticed my mouth was hanging open until I felt her soft hand close it.

"You look great, Austin." She smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth.

Great, she just _had_ to compliment me, which meant I had to compliment her back. UGH! What was I supposed to say? I can't say what I was actually thinking… it was kind of inappropriate.

I can't tell her she looked horrible, because then I'd be lying. And I don't lie.

"Um…" was all that came out of my mouth. And I mentally kicked myself in the butt for that.

I DON'T _like_ ally. We're completely different. She's nervous and shy, I'm cool and collected. She likes reading books, I like having fun. She likes pickles, and I like pancakes!

What's up with me?

"We should go." Trish smiled, noticing how awkward the air was around us.

We walked out the glass doors and down the beach, where the sun was just beginning to set.

The entire time we walked down the boardwalk to the restaurant, I looked the opposite way of Ally. Trish and I had booked a little gig there, because they had a strict "live music" policy. Little did Ally know, she'd be playing the piano up there with me.

I just hope it wasn't like last time.

Once we got to the restaurant, we sat at a circular table with a long velvety white table cloth.

"Hey Austin, why don't you be a gentleman and pull out our chairs for us?" Trish asked me. And when Trish asks something, she's _demanding _it.

Her wish was my command apparently, so I did.

I pulled out each of their chairs, pausing a moment behind Ally to take in the way she smelt. It was like a mix of cotton candy and vanilla.

I closed my eyes. "mmm…"

"What was that?" Ally smiled.

Oh crap.

"What? I didn't say anything." I twisted. I twisted it because, well, I didn't actually _say _anything.

"Yeah. Sure, Austin." Trish scowled sarcastically.

I dug through my pockets looking for my cell phone. I needed to tell Trish something… private.

Once I finally found it, I texted Trish immediately.

**(bold=Austin **_Italics=Trish)_

**I gotta tell u sumthin **

_What_

**You cant tell Ally**

_Why not_

**Youll c**

_Alright tell me_

I paused for a second. Was I out of my mind? Trish can't keep _anything._

Especially secrets.

And jobs.

After being at war with my brain for a few minutes I finally decided to tell her.

**I like Ally**

_Well duh every1 likes Ally_

**No I mean I might…**

I paused for a second again. Was I really about to tell her this?

_You might…_

**I might love her**

I sighed and grimaced, waiting for Trish's response.

She stared at it with wide eyes for a few minutes.

"What is it, Trish?" Ally asked, looking over her shoulder to read our texts.

Suddenly Trish screamed, giggled, and purposely dropped her phone under the table. She ducked underneath and crawled over to where I was sitting.

"Really?" she whispered from underneath the tablecloth.

I nodded my head, giving a sideways smile.

"You have to tell her!" she whisper/yelled.

"NO!" I accidentally yelled out loud, causing Ally to jump back in her chair and everyone around us to stare at me.

"What was that?" Ally asked.

Trish smiled devilishly at me as she got up from under the table.

"Well, Ally…" Trish trailed off.

"TRISH!" I yelled, again. I swear, this girl's gonna get me kicked out of this restaurant.

"Alright, when're you gonna tell 'er?" Trish stood up.

"I don't know!" I stood up, too.

I hadn't meant to cause a seen like this. I was probably ruining Ally's night.

"You have to tell her sometime!" Trish yelled, throwing her arms up, almost smacking Ally in the face.

I sighed and sat down. This was pointless. "I know."

"if you don't tell her, I will." Trish threatened.

"Not now, right?" I asked her, getting really worried.

"Oh yeah." She smiled devilishly.

I looked around, noticing everyone was still staring at us.

"You can't tell her _now._" I whispered.

"yes I can. Hey Ally-'' she started but I cut her off by throwing my hand over her mouth.

"TRISH!" somebody yelled from the other side of the counter.

"WHAT?" she yelled back as I took my hand off her mouth and she stomped over to the counter.

I finally sat back down, and everyone took their eyes off of me.

"What was that about?" Ally asked, completely confused.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of a word.

I didn't want to lie, but I had to, right?

"The truth." She glared. Was she reading my mind?

a/n I'm sorry I left you at a cliff hanger, but this was getting really long and I wanted to make it chapter by chapter, not all at once. There were a lot of parts in here that I would've definitely used some _better _vocabulary than Austin did, but again, I figured he doesn't have much of an "academic vocabulary" so… I don't know why, but I have a fun time writing in Austin's POV. I tried writing this whole thing in Ally's POV, but she didn't really know what the heck was going on half the time. And I didn't have Dez in here too much because the way my plan was in my head did NOT turn out on here. But this is a good idea, too, right? Review please. Tell me whatcha think, or ask questions and such. :)


	2. insert corny chapter name here

a/n I love you reviewers, you're epic. This is only rated T because I don't know what's going to come up yet. I read through my first chapter again and realized there are a few typos here and there, so please don't hate me. I read my stories over and over again because I like to have correct grammar, and I always forget what I write. :P Anyways, I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter, so here it is for the whole story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY! I'm merely an obsessed fangirl with random ideas and writing skills. And I just so happen to love this website. :)

And to my dear reviewers:

R5forLIFE – thanks! Honestly, I didn't think so. I try to imagine it as if it were an episode :)

4everyoung – you're right about that. :)

CuzILoveChicken12, Spoby4eva, and ctiger – THANKS! X3

Oh, and I apologize for the incredibly long authors note :(

Austin's POV

First I was speechless as to what to say, but then I got a brilliant idea. Well it wasn't really an idea it was more of a reminder.

"Hey, Ally. Trish booked us a gig here, and I need you to play piano." I smirked. I knew she was bound to freak out any second.

"NO!" she yelled, causing everyone to look over at us once again.

"You know I have horrible stage fright!" She whisper/yelled when she noticed everyone staring at her.

I smirked, realizing I had just completely got her mind of the subject. Then Trish ran over to us and told us to run out the door.

Why?

Cuz she got fired, that's why. Her manager found out she had been sneaking free meals to everyone, and she rushed us out before anyone could call the police.

"What about my gig?" I asked as Trish pushed us through the courtyard of the mall.

"Well, let's just say my manager just banned us from ever coming back to the Spinach Garden." She fake-laughed.

"Phew!" I heard Ally sigh as we walked into the music store.

Once Ally and I were just staring at the ground awkwardly, Trish decided to make the worst possible decision ever.

"Well, looks like I should leave you two alone." She winked at me.

And with that, she left.

_GREAT! _Just great. The store had closed, I was alone with Ally and we hadn't even eaten yet.

I just hope Ally forgot about what Trish and I had been fighting about in the restaurant.

"You hungry, Ally?" I asked her, suddenly getting another brilliant idea. My mind was apparently pretty good for that, huh?

"Now that I think about it…I am." She said, finally realizing that she was hungry.

So you know what we did?

We ordered Chinese food. Yep, that's what I said. Chinese food. Well actually, I ordered it. Ally just looked at me with a weird look on her face.

"There's no eating in the store, Austin." She informed me. Like I didn't know that. She says that to Dez and me every day. Even the day we met her.

"I know that, Ally. But remember that time we had to pull an all-nighter to write "Break Down the Walls"? We ate Chinese food then, too." I smiled as I hung up the phone.

While we waited for the food, she sat on the piano bench and I on the counter. As I lay there I actually fell asleep, and Ally scared me awake with a tambourine after she got the food from the guy at the door. And yes, I fell to the floor. But I hopped back up onto the counter and sat there as Ally set the bag next to us.

After we ate Ally and I headed up to the privet practice room, and fell asleep on a small chair by the door. It was the only comfortable spot in the room, so she slept on my lap.

I hadn't fallen asleep right away, and I found myself staring at Ally once again. For a minute she looked peaceful, beautiful, or even angelic.

Which is exactly why it scared the hell outta me when she let out a loud snore.

Typical Ally, huh?

Just that second Trish barged in the door, waking up Ally, and flashing me a knowing smile.

"What?" Ally asked, really confused as to what was going on.

Suddenly it hit her, and she stood up and brushed herself off, shoving a lock of her hair into her mouth.

I got up to, unsure of what to do.

"So…did you tell her?" Trish whispered. I'm sure Ally could hear, though.

I gave her a wide-eyed look and shook my head slightly.

"Well, then. Ally, I think Austin has something to tell you." Trish smiled, looking over at Ally, who was still chewing her hair.

"No, no I don't." I laughed, trying to hide the slight hint of panic in my voice.

I'd rather have her tell ally, so I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I'd rather who tell her when I'm not around.

Suddenly, Trish pulled Ally over by her wrist, but before she could get far enough I grabbed Ally's other wrist and pulled her my way, without actually thinking of what I was doing.

Now that I think about it, what was I doing?

We kept pulling on her, practically playing tug of war with Ally's body.

"Guys, you're gonna rip my arms off!" Ally yelled.

We both let go at the exact same time, causing Ally to stumble backwards.

"Sorry." Trish and I said at the same time.

"What was that about?" Ally asked, looking at me strait in the eye, making my insides melt.

That sounded kind of chick-ish.

But sadly, it was true.

"Umm.." I thought of words to say… but all of them were either lies or understatements. Nothing had changed.

"You know, I should probably leave you two alone." Trish laughed nervously as she walked away.

My mouth was agape, but I hadn't noticed. I avoided all eye contact with her, and as I searched for words, I finally decided I should probably tell her, just to get this torture over with.

But as I opened my mouth to talk, my lips were covered by hers.

As soon as she did, it felt like fireworks going off, like the fourth of july or New Years.

My stomach churned, and I felt like I was about to throw up, but it was a good feeling.

I looked at her wide eyed for a second, but I quickly realized she was actually _kissing _ME!

:D

My eyes shut, and wrapped my arms around her small waist, pulling her closer, whereas hers were wrapped around my neck.

I would say it was incredibly, amazingly magical, but that was an understatement.

Finally, the confident, egotistical, cool and collected Austin Moon was back!

a/n Woot, woot! I'm finally done with this chapter! I've been working on it all night, as a new year present! :D at first it was so short, so I tried as hard as I could to make it longer, which I did. So, yay! Oh, and to all those saps who thought the world was going to end in 2012, HAH! Happy new year, my readers, and my dear reviewers. You will not go unnoticed! :D


	3. You thought the story was done? WRONG!

**a/n I love you reviewers with all my heart 3 every time I get one I freak out. :D **

**4everyoung – I love your enthusiasm towards ally. :)**

**xBreakingxSanityx – I did update. Are you happy? :D**

**Spoby4eva – you're so very welcome =3 and thanks so much! It took a heck of a lot of reading and writing to get this way. I swear, if you read my other stories (that I wrote nearly 2 years ago)… they suck. *sigh* you saying that makes me feel magical :D**

**I don't know why, but I have so much fun writing in Ausin's POV. And I'm a girl O.o This will be the very first chapter I'll be writing in no POV somewhere in the middle. :] I'll finally be able to use more "academic vocabulary" haha. **

**This might not be up until tomorrow, since I'm going to a theme park and won't be home for a few hours. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Austin's POV**

The day's following mine and Ally's kiss was really awkward. Because that day we were supposed to be writing a song, Dez kept asking Ally where the song was. Ally and I would unintentionally exchange glances, and then awkwardly look away.

Trish, on the other hand, kept smiling like a goon at me, and winking at Ally whenever we were together. I swear, if she didn't scare me so much, I would slap that girl…or maybe just threaten to slap her. I wasn't one known to beat people up, y'know?

I set out to go buy Ally a gift, to get her out of the writer's block she'd been having. So, I decided I'd go to a jewelry store. Girl's like jewelry, right?

**No POV**

Ally, buried deep in thought, stood at the counter of Sonic Boom, her head resting on the palm of her pale hand, tapping her black pen against her sacred book.

She had been thinking over that night she kissed Austin.

_FLASHBACK_

_Trish had barged through the door of the private practice room to find Austin and Ally…actually kissing. KISSING! Trish was completely astonished. She had not expected that. Not at all. _

_The couple quickly broke apart and started shouting at Trish. Well, Ally shouting excuses and Austin profanity. _

_Trish was smiling like a fool, staring at the two of them. Ally passed out from the embarrassment, and after nursing her back to health, Austin left without another word. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So Ally, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Trish sent her a knowing smile from across the room, where she was looking at the colorful violins.

"What? Not Austin!" Ally lied, all too quickly for anyone to have even understood her.

She was, in fact, thinking about Austin.

How his bleach-blonde hair (with slight brown highlight-things) parted to the right side of his perfect tan-ish face. How warm and welcoming his dark brown eyes were. How his name did indeed, sound like a city in Texas, and how muscular he was. Not to beefy, like all those wrestlers, but just perfect. How well he danced, sang, and could play any instrument without even trying. How wild his personality was, the way he smelled almost identical to Dallas, like a fresh summer breeze.

_Did they wear the same cologn? _Ally wondered.

She had even been thinking about his horrible fashion sense.

"ALLY!" Trish yelled, waving a hand in front of her friend's face, attempting to get her attention.

"huh?" Ally snapped out of her trance.

"Do you think you might have some feelings for him?" Trish asked, knowing that Ally knew exactly who 'him' was.

"No! That's insane. Besides, I'm more into blondes, mostly when their hair is long enough to fall into their eyes, but not too long. And guys that have brown eyes are way cuter than guys with cold blue eyes. Especially when they're muscular, but not too much, and when they're talented. Like, they can sing and dance. And it's WAY cool when couples have the first letter initial, so it sounds all matchy and cool." Ally looked into the middle distance, getting lost in her thoughts again.

"You just described Austin, in full detail, from his looks to his personality." Trish explained.

At that very moment, as if on cue, the certain blonde walked into the store, completely psyched.

"Speaking of Austin." Trish whispered, pointing her index finger at the boy.

He had a small plastic bag in his hand, and he pumped the other into the air as he ran upstairs into the private practice room, and locked the door behind him. How could Ally not think about that before?

**Austin's POV (…again. Haha)**

I can't believe I was doing this, but I was desperate. I was writing a song _by myself_.

And after hours of sitting there…

I had nothing.

So I went to get Ally.

I hid the plastic back that held Ally's present in a closet. Yeah, if she went around looking for something, she'd probably find it, but I made sure she absolutely would not lose her book today.

I ran down the steps, jumped off the last few, and ran to Ally, who was writing in her book.

"Hey Ally?" I asked her, looking over her shoulder to see what she was writing.

I swear, I saw my name in there at least twice, but before I had time to read it Ally slammed the book shut and screamed, "What?"

"Could you write me a song?" I asked her, feeling suddenly really nervous about this.

What am I thinking? Austin Moon NEVER gets nervous. At least that's what I've been telling myself only my whole life.

"Not right now Austin, I have plenty of customers to serve right now, and my dad's at a Tuba Convention, so I'm in charge." Ally said, gesturing to the store.

I looked around, and clearly she had come up with an excuse, because there was not one customer in the store.

It was about 9 o'clock, so I figured Ally should close up shop for today.

And that's exactly what I suggested.

"Ally, clearly nobody's here, and you'll be closing up shop in half an hour, so why not now?" I asked her.

"No"

I was not expecting that.

Finally, I had to resort to the only thing I knew.

"It's a love song." I said dryly.

"In that case, let's go!" She yelled, locking the doors, grabbing her book, and running up the stairs into the practice room.

I chased after her to make sure she would not go into the closet.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm; the last time I saw her that excited was when we wrote break down the walls. She could do anything but a cartwheel. Or dance.

As Ally's fingers glided across the glossy keys of the baby grand I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face, which had been focused on her hands.

She seemed to have practically know it all by heart already, even though I had only asked her to write it today. Did she have the same feelings for me as I did her? Surely not.

Right?

**a/n okay, so it's late at night, and I just finished writing this. I'm sorry it didn't really go anywhere in the story in this chapter, it was sort of a catch-up chapter. If there's any mistakes, it was because I was in a rush to finish, since I had to leave a few hours ago, and I have to get to bed before 12 midnight, and I got home at 10. I hope you like it, I will probably update on… y'know I don't even know what day it is today. But I don't think I'll be updating tomorrow. Maybe the day after? Idk. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	4. Another chapter!

**a/n I may have been wrong, I might be updating today. ^_^ To my dear reviewers:**

**Neverland45 – oh. I didn't know, but y'know, the world was supposed to end last may around 6 pm… and we're all still alive now. And thanks! :D**

**R5forLIFE – thank. You. So. Much. :)**

**auslly4ever – aww thanks. :D**

**4everyoung – they grow up so fast :') honestly… I'm still trying to figure out what Austin bought for her myself… it may or may not come up in this chapter. I don't know yet. **

**So… it's 6:10 here in the wonderful state of Florida (yes, I'm aware that I live in the same place the show's setting is.) on January 2, 2012. **

**Alright, enough of my rambling. On with the story!**

**Austin's POV**

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP." I woke up to the loud noise of my alarm clock. I looked at the time, it was 6 am.

What the hell am I doing awake at 6 am on a Saturday?

Sonic Boom wasn't opening until 9, so I had 3 hours to kill. I practiced what I was going to say to ally when I gave her the gift.

I paced around my room in nothing but pajama pants. Yes, I'm fully aware I did not have a shirt on. I was, in fact, in the safety of my parents' home.

"Ally, I got you this." I said shoving the little plastic bag into the air in front of me, pretending Ally was there.

"No, no, no. Too strait forward." I criticized myself, making my way towards the mirror.

"Ally-'' I started, fixing my hair, but I couldn't think of _anything_.

"UGH! This is so frustrating!" I yelled to myself, falling backwards onto the comfort of my bed.

By the time I was done pouting it was already 7.

I headed down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast, only to find Ally sitting at the table, writing in her book.

What was she doing here?

_Okay, Moon, don't panic. Keep your cool. Keep your cool. _Was all I kept repeating to myself as I walked around the kitchen.

Had she not noticed me? I was _shirtless!_

At that second I got completely self-cautious.

_Keep your cool. Keep your cool._

I was sure I looked like a wreck. My hair was probably a mess, my eyes, tired of course, like a zombie.

At that thought I suddenly felt like sticking my arms out and moaning, like a zombie. But the thought quickly faded, sadly.

_Keep your cool. Keep your cool._

I opened the fridge, hunting for something to drink, but I guess the sound startled Ally, because she gasped, and then looked up at me.

_Keep your cool. Keep your cool._

Her eyes widened, probably realizing… (I'm saying this, once again) I have NO SHIRT!

_Keep your cool. Keep your cool._

Suddenly I felt like screaming, running back up to my room, and hiding underneath my comforter like an 8 year old who just saw a ghost or something.

_Keep your cool. Keep your cool._

Instead, I just continued on with my life, as if it were a regular thing, having Ally in my house like this.

"Hey, Austin!" She smiled up at me from the wooden table.

_KEEP YOUR COOL!_

I froze in my steps at her words. They were two, simple words, formed into a greeting. How could this make me so… _not_ me?

I racked my brain looking for the right words to say. Sure, I should probably say something like "What's up, Ally." Or "Hey, Ally." Or "What are you doing here, Ally?" but NOOOOO. I just had to say this:

"Hi."

I didn't even turn around. What's wrong with me? I just stuck my head into the fridge like an idiot, that's what was wrong with me.

I finally settled on drinking chocolate milk, as I grabbed a gallon out of the fridge and a cup out of the cupboard.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." Ally said awkwardly. I'm sure she found this quite awkward, just as I found it utterly horrifying.

She didn't wait for an answer, as I poured my beverage into a small cup. Trying my best to ignore her, but trying so very hard to listen.

Was that even possible?

"Well, I thought, maybe since my dad's working today, and Trish decided to get a job there, we could hang out. So I got here a few minutes ago, and your kindly mother let me in. I decided since you were sleeping that I shouldn't wake you."

She's been down here that whole time I was yelling at myself. Did she hear me? Just at that moment I felt like jumping up and down and cursing myself out.

_Keep your cool. Keep your cool._

"Oh." As I thought about what she said, was she asking me out? Of course not!

Right?

"So, what do you say?" She asked.

Was she asking me out?

A little spark of hope beamed inside of me. I let myself believe, just for now, that she was.

Now I felt like screaming, but this time with joy, and jumping up and down, like a little kid who was just promised a truckload of candy.

"Yes!" I yelled, a little too quickly. I didn't want her getting the wrong idea. Even if it was the right one.

I stuck the gallon of chocolate milk back in the fridge, then sat next to Ally at the table.

All I wanted to do was hug her, and kiss her, and never let her go.

I smiled at the thought.

Too bad I just sat there and smiled at her like an idiot as she wrote in her book.

I leaned over her shoulder to see what it was she was writing, ignoring the fact that my bare chest had brushed against her shoulder.

Just as I thought I saw my name in there, she slammed the book shut.

"Don't touch my book!" She yelled, although I hadn't even tried to touch it.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, wondering if she had eaten breakfast, since she had shown up so early.

"Not really. Are you? I'm sure you haven't eaten yet." Ally asked.

I wasn't actually hungry. At all.

"Nope." I replied simply.

"Come on, follow me." I said after I gulped down the rest of my drink before taking her hand and dragging her upstairs to my room.

**a/n oh. Cliff hanger! I'm sorry! D: I just thought this was a good place to stop and think about what they're actually going to do. Okay, although there's hardly anything in this chapter, it's an important one. I had fun writing it ^_^ I can't wait until the "Austin & Ally" soundtrack comes out. It's not confirmed that there will be one just yet, but I'm pretty sure there will be. By the end of the season, maybe? **

**Okay, I was wondering, you guys know the song that ally wrote in the last chapter? Well, I was wondering, should I write an original song for it? I know I'm kind of giving you a spoiler, but whatever. Should I? **


	5. This next chapter is really long beware

**a/n okay, so I was feeling creative and I decided to actually write the song I was talking about. It's better than I thought ^_^ so you'll be seeing it in the last chapter. :)**

**to my dear reviewers:**

**4everyoung – haha. Me too**

**Iheartligers (first review) – that's alright, I have a little KIA voice in my head too. And thanks for the info, I actually didn't know that **

**Iheartligers (second review) – really? I didn't know fanfiction made that rule O.o and thanks! ^_^**

**Bubbleina15 – you better be!**

**R5forLIFE – haha. Thanks! Honestly, I couldn't really think of any good name for them, and I didn't want to go with just a boring old "chapter 1" I didn't think anybody noticed them ^_^**

**Faceless enemy and PurpleGurl102 – thanks! **

**Sidenote: I'm also watching Secrets & Songbooks as I write this ;D man, Ross Lynch is hawt! **

"**Love love love**

**Like like like**

**It's a special kind of feeling**

**But not always so appealing**

**I want us to be close**

**But to close is kinda gross**

**Gotta go for what you want**

**But you should keep things on a friendly level if you want things to stay the same"**

**Austin's pov**

We sat on my bed, just kind of chillin' out. it's been a while since we actually sat and talked. Actually… I don't think we ever did sit around and actually talk.

I kept repeating the same thing over and over again, the same I did while we were in the kitchen.

_Come on, Austin. It's just a girl, you have experience. Keep your cool. Keep your cool._

And it worked, until Trish called Ally.

I was surprised to hear Double Take as her ring tone. I had used Break down the walls as my ring tone for Ally. It was our first song we wrote together. :)

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! I guess we should probably get ready. I'll tell Austin." Ally smiled before hanging up.

"You have a concert tonight on The Helen Show, remember?" Ally smiled. I had completely forgotten about my appearance on the show.

Ally had been banned from ever coming there again, but Helen made an exception for just this once, if Ally would pretend she was my "Girlfriend" and interview with me. Ally and I hadn't actually practiced what we were going to say in case Helen asked us questions about our "relationship" … I suppose that could go wrong.

"We should probably get ready. I'll go back home and clean up, and-" I cut her off quickly. "I'll pick you up. 5?" I asked her. That would give her an hour and a half to get ready, since it was already 3:30.

Wow, time flies, huh?

I showed Ally the door, but I was fully aware that she knew where it was. She walked home, since her house was only a block away.

-LATER-

I stepped out of my car (I had JUST gotten my driver's license on December 29th.) **(!)**

I walked towards Ally's house and knocked on the door three times. I was feeling a little nervous.

NO I WASN'T!

Austin Moon never gets nervous.

Maybe I had a few butterflies, though.

Ally answered the door, and I escorted her to my car, where I opened the passenger's door for her. **(!)**

She was really beautiful. She had a velvety strapless dress (quite like the table cloth from the Spinach Garden **(!)**) that had a wide black belt just above her hips. She wore black high heels and had black eye makeup on. **(!)**

Her long brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, with longer strands of her hair hanging by her ears.

**Ally's POV [Finally!] (!)**

I heard a knock at my door. It must be Austin, it was 5 o' clock after all. I walked down the stairs to the front door, stumbling a few times in my heels (I had worn them so I could be about the same height as Austin) so I could answer the knock.

I opened the door to find Austin. He looked amazing. He had a white undershirt and a black blazer on. **(!) **His silver dog tag and whistle hung low around his neck, and he had black jeans on. I smiled at the thought of how we had worn the same colors, so we looked all matchy.

His bleach-blonde bangs were parted to the right, as they always were, so they hung in his eye. His hair was messed up a little, probably to make him look casual, or rock-star material, but whatever the case, it definitely said "Austin". All I wanted to do was touch his hair. It looked so soft. Is that weird? **(!)**

He took my hand as I walked out of my house. I looked at the car that I thought was his. He knew how to drive? Wow. His car was a small and dark blue. But I was beautiful. **(!)** The windows were tinted so dark, I didn't think it was legal.

He opened the passenger's side door for me, and I hopped in. As he closed the door and made his way around the car to the driver's side, I noticed the seats were black leather. They made me think of the leather jackets he always wore. 3

He told me that we had to go pick up Trish and Dez, who were waiting in front of the mall where Sonic Boom was. Our ride there was silent.

Once we got to where Trish and Dez were, they hopped into the back seats, fighting.

"How could you do that? He's only a CHILD!" Dez yelled.

"It was a GINGERBREAD MAN!" Trish defended.

"So you just ate his limbs off? He had a dream you know!" Dez yelled back.

"So he's Martin Luther King now?" Trish asked sarcastically.

I looked over at Austin, who rolled his eyes as he continued driving. When we got to The Helen Show, Austin and I had to become an official couple for the night.

Once we finally got to the studio, we faced the security guard Trish and I tricked when we were trying to rat out Austin in front of everybody.

"Oh, you again." She said dryly to Trish and me, since we were the only two in sight.

Suddenly, Austin came up and wrapped his arm around my waist. This action made me blush like a tomato.

"S'alright, they're with me." Austin winked at me, which only made me blush harder.

The security guard scowled at Trish and me, before letting us along.

This time we went through the right door, to the right set. Unlike the first time.

Dez made his way to the VIP part of the audience to video tape Austin's performance while Trish and I watched from backstage. Every now and then, through the song, Austin would wink at me. and every time he did, I blushed.

Curse my teenage hormones.

It made me feel like screaming like a fangirl, because it made my insides melt. **(!)**

Once Austin was done performing it was time for our interview. Yes, I said _our_, as in, Austin and me. **(!)**

My fingers were itching to grab a chunk of my hair and chew on it like there was no tomorrow. But as I sat down in the soft chair next to Austin, he intertwined our hands, whether it was a romantic gesture, or to actually stop me from chewing my hair, I definitely appreciated it.

Helen glared at me for a moment, probably recalling the last time I was here, where I had accidentally torn down the entire set.

That was the most embarrassing moment of my life.

But then came the next.

"So, you two are officially dating!" Helen smiled, clapping her hands in fake joy. The fan girls in the audience groaned at this. It made me want to flick them off, if I weren't such a nice person.

"Yeah." Austin smiled at me.

"Yep." I nodded.

"When was you're first kiss?" She asked, getting a little _too _into this conversation.

"Umm…" I looked over at Austin, and by the look on his face, he was panicking inside his head right now.

"Last week!" I piped up. I avoided eye contact with Austin, trying to make it less awkward than the situation already made it.

"Really?" Helen asked, not believing my story. Helen already knew we weren't actually dating, and I knew she was challenging me as revenge for knocking down her set.

"Yep. Really." I nodded, suddenly getting a flood of confidence over me.

"We have to see it to believe it, Ally." Helen smiled with fake joy. I knew that lady hated me.

"What?" Austin's voice cracked.

My face went pail, and I suddenly felt like shoving my hair into my mouth, curling up in a ball, and crying. Or maybe throwing up.

This thought made me untangle our hands, and he looked at me.

"Stand up, you two." Helen instructed us, standing up.

We did as we were demanded.

She took a magazine off of the coffee table in front of her and held it between us.

"Take a step closer." Helen smiled.

We both took tiny steps towards the magazine.

"Closer." Helen smiled devilishly.

We took a step closer, and the magazine was now pressed against our stomachs.

She let go of the magazine slowly.

"Do not let the magazine fall." She instructed.

I looked up at Austin with a worried look. She wasn't going to make us.

Right?

"Now Austin, rest your hands on her hips." She demanded the poor boy in front of me.

Suddenly I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. I would've fallen to my knees at the touch had we not been on live TV.

"Now Ally, put your arms around his neck." She instructed.

I did as I was told, suddenly feeling the urge to shove my hair in my mouth.

Too bad I couldn't.

This was embarrassing as it was, the position we were in. Let alone being on LIVE TV!

"Now kiss." Helen smiled.

"Passionately." She added.

Oh boy.

I looked up at Austin. Although I was wearing high heels I was still shorter than him.

I gulped and did as I was told.

I looked at him for a short second as we kissed. His eyes fluttered closed, as did mine. His lips were so soft, just like the time we had kissed before in the practice room. There was something there, it felt like electricity. Was it a spark?

Maybe it was.

I let myself believe so as we kissed. I had already completely forgotten about the live audience, cameras, and Helen were there, not to mention Trish and Dez, and my hands snaked from his neck and tangled into his perfect blonde hair I had been itching to touch.

I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip begging for entrance. I hesitated for a second, remembering the live audience, cameras, Trish, Dez, and Helen were there. My doubts quickly faded and I gave him entrance to my mouth.

Pink muscles fought for dominance and when he finally won, I let his tongue explore my mouth.

It was everything I dreamed of and more.

Not that I dreamed about kissing him. *nervous laugh*

This kiss was way more passionate then the small tender kiss we shared the other night in the practice room.

I felt him smile against my lips, and I was sure he could feel my heart beating through our chests that were pressed together so tightly, trying hard to keep the magazine from falling.

But I'm sure the magazine wasn't the only thing on his mind.

Suddenly realization struck.

That was why he had been acting so odd around me.

DUH!

We pulled apart, gasping for air.

"It's about time, you two made out for about 10 minutes. You're wasting show time, here!" Helen snarled.

We quickly stumbled apart nervously, letting the magazine fall to the floor.

"I have to admit, you did great with the magazine." Helen smiled.

I looked over at Austin.

Was the great Austin Moon blushing?

Surely not. It must have been the lighting or something.

Right?

Suddenly a small bell went off.

"Looks like we are out of time." She frowned.

"Too bad. So sad. Gotta go. Bye!" I called over my shoulder, suddenly feeling nauseous as I stumbled in my heels backstage, past Trish, out the door, and into the bathroom.

**A/n D'aww! ;) That was my first "Kissing scene" it was tough to write, since I never actually kissed anyone before. But I've read enough of it to know just about how to write one. **

**(!) – Ross Lynch's birthday is December 29****th****. (Ross Lynch is the guy who plays Austin, btw.)**

**(!) – he used a fancy word there. :D**

**(!) – The name "Spinach Garden" is supposed to be a parody of "Olive Garden" one of my favorite restaurants. Even though it looks nothing like I described it as.**

**(!) – Finally, Ally's POV. I was having a hard time thinking of anything else in the other chapters that could have been in her pov, but this was the perfect time.**

**(!) – Ally doesn't know much about cars. Because neither do i.**

**(!) - This is what Austin thought a few chapters ago. (was it in the last chapter?)**

**(!) – as odd as "Austin and me" sounds, it is indeed correct grammar.**

**I apologize that this chapter was so incredibly long. But I had to fit all this into the one chapter. It just made sense. **

**If this is sort of cliff hanger – ish, I'm sorry. But this was the perfect time to stop. **


	6. Only a few more chapters to go!

**a/n okay, so I may have forgotten to add in the "original song" that Ally and Austin wrote. Don't worry, it will come up soon. Surprisingly, there's two or three more chapters left. **

**Sasori's-girl99 – you don't need to ask me twice ;)**

**MelRose520 (First review) – Thank you for that wise comment. And thanks! **

**4everyoung – Yeah, I can't even imagine how horribly embarrassed both of them were. **

**MelRose520 – Yeah, I saw it in another fic (I forgot who wrote it) but instead they were numbers. I didn't want to steal the idea, so I went with exclamation points. I'll probably go through the entire story and add it to the first few chapters, too. And also through that last chapter, because I realized that I missed a few. :P and don't worry about how fast I'm updating, I'm trying to update every chapter ASAP so I don't forget about it, like I did with every other story I've ever written. (it's true, I never finished one story.) :(**

**Listen to reliebt – I will, since you said please… :)**

**R5forLIFE – I probably would've done the same thing. Haha. P.s, I absolutely LOVE you're penname. :D**

**x kawaiiAngel x – thank you so absolutely positively much! :D this chapter will be up as soon as soon as I finish it. :D**

**Nadiiaaa – Yes ma'am! **

Austin's POV

I chased after Ally, who had fled the interview as soon as Helen said we were out of time. After a little while of running around the studio, I couldn't find her. I was starting to get worried. Then I saw her stumble out of the bathroom, trip and fall right into my arms.

Man, I was having a good day.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, while she was burying her face into my chest.

Right then I wanted to celebrate like it was New Years.

"Yeah." She said, her words muffled through my shirt.

"You don't seem so good." I said, trying so hard to keep the concern out of my voice, which was clearly impossible at this point.

I decided to pick her up bridal style and take her out to the car so I could drive her back to Sonic Boom. She spent a lot of her nights there, anyways.

She had kept her head buried in my chest, without questioning me. Once we finally got to the car I set her down in the passenger's seat and we waited for Trish and Dez to figure out we were in the car waiting.

"I'm sorry I put you through that. I think it's safe to admit, Helen, is a nut job." I admitted. I had no idea she would make us do that though. What was wrong with that woman?

"That's alright, Austin. It wasn't your fault. Besides, it wasn't real. It was merely a stage kiss." She attempted to comfort me, but completely failed. It felt like I got whammed right in the heart with that last comment.

I tried to believe it was just a stage kiss, but I had actually thought, while I was there on stage with her, that it was real. I guess she only sees me as a friend. :(

"Right." I said, attempting to keep the disappointment out of my voice. This action was indeed, impossible.

After about ten minutes of uncomfortable silence Dez and Trish ran into the back seats of the car, and both passed out. **(!)**

Ally and I on the other hand were still fully awake. The first stop I made was to Dez's place. He stumbled out of the car and back home, probably to fall back asleep.

I took Ally and Trish back to Sonic Boom. I was terrified of the fact that Trish might actually slip up over being so tired, and tell Ally my little secret.

Once I woke Trish up and carried Ally (bridal style) back inside I set her down on the counter. The store was closed and Ally's dad had gone home.

Trish took Ally over to the side and started whispering to her.

Damn, I wish I could hear her. **(!)**

**No POV**

Trish pulled Ally over to the side and started whispering to her.

"So you just made out with Austin on live TV. How'd'ya feel?" Trish asked Ally, trying to let her friend get the clue.

When Ally hesitated, Trish started to talk again.

"You have feelings for him, maybe?" Trish asked.

Ally thought for a second. Did she have feelings for him?

That kiss seemed pretty magical.

"I… I think I do." Ally said, suddenly shoving a lock of her hair into her mouth.

When Austin saw this, he got worried. _WHAT WERE THEY TALKING ABOUT?_ He thought.

"YOU DO!" Trish squealed. She felt so happy for her friends. Guess who got a job as Austin and Ally's matchmaker? Trish did the second Austin told her about Ally.

When Ally looked backwards to see if Austin had heard her, he tripped and fell into a heap on the floor trying to get a book to pretend to read, so he could continue to attempt to eaves drop on their conversation.

"Go ahead Ally, go tell 'em." Trish started pushing Ally towards Austin, who was sitting on the piano bench pretending to read some random magazine.

"No, nononononononono!" Ally yelled as Trish pushed her towards Austin, who had now stood up and had an amused look on his face.

Once Ally had run strait into Austin he helped her back up and she shoved a lock of her hair into her mouth. Ally had never been so nervous in her life.

Suddenly Dez barged into the store, yelling "STOP!"

And I have to admit, he scared the hell out of everybody.

"What?" Austin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I need you two to kiss again." A wide smile spread across Dez's face.

"What? Why?" Ally queried.

"Well, it'll be a great scene for the music video I'm putting together." Dez smiled proudly. This music video was for the love song Austin would be singing at his next concert.

"Didn't you get it at The Helen Show?" Ally asked.

Austin on the other hand, was so incredibly happy at this very second.

"My camera battery died just at that second. I need you guys to reenact it." Dez said.

"What kind of kiss?" Austin questioned. He really didn't care, but they should know… right?

"I need you two to do the same exact kiss you did at the show." Dez said, not sure what to call it.

"So you want us to make out?" A wide smile spread across Austin's face. He was completely fine with this. So was Ally, in a weird way.

"What?" Ally asked.

"You heard 'em." The old Austin Moon was back again, and he was happy that he was.

"I'm gonna pretend to be Helen." Trish smiled as she ran to grab the magazine Austin was pretending to read earlier.

Trish did the same Helen had, she stuck the magazine in between the two, and told them not to drop it as they stepped closer and closer to each other until their bodies were pressed together.

"Trish, is this really necessary?" Ally asked quite nervous. Her fingers were itching to shove her hair into her face.

"Now, Austin, put your arms around Ally's waist." Trish smiled.

Austin, being Austin, gladly obliged.

"Now, Ally, put your arms around Austin's neck." Trish instructed.

"I don't know, Trish…" Ally trailed off.

"C'MON ALLY!" Dez yelled.

"Fine!" She yelled as she quickly stuck her arms around Austin's neck.

Ally was sure Austin could feel her heart beating through their chests which were pressed together so tightly.

"Camera on, Dez?" Trish asked, stepping out of the shot of the Dez's cell phone.

"…Action." Dez smiled.

A wide smile spread across Austin's face as Ally leaned up to kiss him.

They had done exactly the same thing they had done on The Helen Show. **(!) **

Somewhere in the middle Dez stopped shooting and him and Trish went home. After the two broke apart there was a short silence before Austin FINALLY said something he should have a long time ago, like, a few days ago or something.

"I love you, Ally." He smiled into Ally's neck.

Ally went wide eyed for a second, and hesitated to reply.

A small spark of worry grew inside him as he heard the short silence.

It quickly faded when she replied "I love you two, Austin."

**a/n I rewrote the last part like, five times. This isn't the end, don't worry. Like I said before, there's still a few more chapters left. **

**(!) – this is a phrase which means 'fell asleep quickly' please don't take it literally, because that would just mess up the story line.**

**(!) – I'm know that he wouldn't actually say something like that because he's a Disney character, but I'm sure the character would think it, at least.**

**(!) – sorry, I didn't really want to rewrite the exact same thing the chapter right after. But if you want, you can always go back and read that part again. :)**

**Sorry if Trish was acting a little OOC (out of character) in this chapter… but it seemed to fit the story line well so…**

**After the ninth, I might not update as fast. (I might be done the story by then, though.) because school will be starting back up. I am determined to finish the story this time. :|**


	7. Haha, watching A&A right now

**a/n okay, so I realized that there was a grammar mistake in the very last line. When Ally said "I love you, too, Austin." Well, I used the wrong '2'. I accidentally used, two, which is the spelled out version of the number 2. I know it doesn't really matter, I just wanted to point it out. **

**This might be the second to last chapter of this story, because I'm starting to get writers block. Also, because of the way the last chapter ended. I feel bad about leaving you readers and reviewers. :( but this isn't my last Austin & Ally fic, because I am WAY too obsessed with this show. ^_^**

Austin's POV

Okay… so the two of us just announced our undying love for each other.

I'M SO FRICKEN HAPPY!

If I wasn't so content with her in my arms right now, I'd be dancing and screaming right now.

WOOOOHH! :D (!)

"Wait, what does this make us now?" I asked, holding her by her shoulders and pulling her away from me.

"Oh. Umm…" she thought for a second. (!)

"I think we should just be friends for now, we just established that, right?" She said, with sympathy or something. Whatever it was, I couldn't put my finger on it, but that's not the point right now. (!)

I blinked at her. I couldn't manage to do anything else. I probably had a hurt look on my face, too, because of what she said next.

"I'm sorry, Austin." She apologized.

I blinked at her. (!)

My eyes welled up, and there was an itchy feeling in the back of them, like they were going to burst at any second.

With those 14 words it felt like she had just shattered my heart into a million pieces. I know she didn't mean to, but it had just crushed me. :(

"Austin," she tried.

Suddenly a surge of anger rushed through me, and I ran up to the practice room, slamming the door behind me. I launched myself towards the chair and started sobbing into a pillow.

For the first time since I was five, I was actually crying.

Stupid Ally.

Just then, I decided I would only see Ally as my songwriter, nothing more, nothing less.

Stupid Ally. (!)

Ally's POV

I ran up to the practice room, where Austin had previously run into. I felt bad.

I was knocking hard on the door. Over and over and over again. My fists were clenched so tight together my knuckles were turning white, but I was knocking on the door so hard my knuckles were turning red. Odd, huh?

I have never seen him like that, ever.

"Austin?" I yelled, trying to get him to open the door.

He didn't open up.

"Austin!" I yelled again.

Nothing.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed.

The door opened a crack. I pushed it open, and found Austin sitting on the piano bench.

His eyes were red and puffy, but he was avoiding eye contact with me. He toyed with the keys of the piano and there was a small frown on his face.

I went to sit with him, but as I took a seat, he got up and walked over to a chair.

I followed him.

"Austin," I started. Honestly, I don't know what I was about to say.

"Ally, just shut it." He said coldly.

"Wh- whaaa?" I stammered.

He didn't have a sad frown, but an angry frown.

"What's with you?" I stood up. I didn't care about sparing his feelings anymore.

"What's with _me_?" He screamed, his voice cracking.

"Yes! You! You've been acting weird, lately!" I screamed, this time my voice cracked.

"That's because I just FINALLY admitted that I _love_ you, Ally. Do you realize how long it took me to pluck up enough courage to say that?" He screamed at me.

Then, it hit me.

Austin and Trish's fight at the restaurant, the reason why he had a huge smile on his face when Dez barged through the door earlier and told us to kiss, everything he had done in the past few days, that was why he was acting so weird. (!)

How had a not realized that?

Suddenly, I felt a wave of guilt flood over me.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. It was hardly even a whisper, he was so intimidating right now… and I've _never _seen Austin actually intimidating, even when he was trying to be.

"_Oh?" _Austin yelled.

"Have you not seen me the past few days?" He yelled again.

Hadn't I just thought this, not a few lines ago? (!)

"I'm a _mess _because of you, Ally!" He screamed.

He was making me feel bad, but I understood why he was so upset, so I was trying not to take it too personal, although he probably meant for me to.

"I'm sorry, Austin." I said quietly. At first I wasn't sure he could hear me.

"No, you're not." He turned away.

I couldn't help myself, whether it was my state of mind or his harsh words, something about it made my eyes well up.

"I really am, Austin. I do love you, but-" I got cut off.

"But what, Ally?" He asked me. I really hate when people do that. I know it was out of anger, but I still hate when people do that.

I had managed to keep the most of the tears that were threatening to fall out, but I one had escaped after I tightly shut my eyes to keep it in.

"Fine, Austin. I know you just need some time to think about this, so I'm going to leave you alone." I finally said as I passed by him and walked out the door, not bothering to look back at him.

**a/n okay, this was a shorter chapter. I'm sorry, but and I'm sorry I didn't put any replies for the reviews at the top, but I will in the next chapter. It's been 2 whole days since the last time I updated. D:**

**Yesterday I slept all day, and today I had slight writers block, it was hard writing this chapter. I was freaking out, and every time I got a review I felt bad, because I've been updating so fast. I have pledged to myself to actually finish this story this time, and I don't wanna forget about it. **

**Lol. I love that line.**

"**FUHGET UHBOUT ET!" lol, I love that fake New Jersey accent. (I was born and grew up there, but I love that stereotype, because the accent is fun to fake)**

**(!) – I had so much fun watching up to here, I was really feeling Austin's excitement.**

**(!) – right about here is where something horribly melodramatic would happen.**

**(!) – Oh, there's the melodrama! **

**(!) – That's what I do when I can't believe what the hell is happening. Both good and bad.**

**(!) – Stupid Ally. But at least she helped me through my writers block.**

**(!) – D'uuurrrrrr!**

**(!) – lol. Reference to the fact that you are, in fact, reading.**

**Gorsh. I should really get to bed. **

**Good night night, beautifuls. ^_^ **


	8. The last Chapter

**A/n zomg, this is the end. I'm so sad to see it end. But if you liked this story I highly recommend my new Auslly story titled "Say You'll Stay". I won't be updating as fast, but maybe 2-4 times on the weekends. Maybe here and there during the week, too, but not every day. Anyways, this is the last chapter of the story. :( **

**To my dear reviewers:**

**LittleBitDaisy – Sorry. I won't be putting them through because honestly, I don't feel like it anymore. You know, you could just wait until you finish reading, right? :P Anyways, thanks! And yes, I made another Auslly story yesterday. "Say You'll Stay".**

**Spoby4eva – yeah, I'd probably be pissed too. Actually, I'd probably do exactly what Austin does in this chapter. (well, the beginning and middle)**

**Yellow.r0se – thank you! And I will!**

**Romeocrazy22 – I will! :D**

**MelRose502 – (your comment about my mix up with the '2's.) yeah, I hadn't noticed that until I read through it again, after it was already up. If you saw, there was an author's note in the beginning of the last chapter that explained that. :P and yes, I know that 'two' is the number, thank you very much. ^_^**

**MelRose502 – I'm sad to see it end, too. Really, I am. :( this was probably one of my more successful stories. And I didn't mean to leave at a cliff hanger, but it was a good stopping point. Sorry! Oh, and thanks!**

**(Anonymous reviewer) Luna- I am continuing, don't worry. I promised myself I'd actually finish a story this time. ^_^ AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! I didn't mean to leave at a cliff hanger, I hate them myself. But it was a good place to stop. No need to beg… :)**

**Bubblelina15 – I hope they make up, too. :P**

**Ctiger – I know, I know, but I wanted to make this story like any other good story, there's always some kind of horrible problem once something finally goes right. -.- I hate that. P.s, I'm looking forward to how this ends up, because honestly, I don't know yet. :P**

**DenecaMalea – ikr? Poor Austin. Anyways, thanks! **

**Lillypad6 – thank you so much! And I am updating right now! :D**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**No POV**

The days that followed Austin and Ally's big fight were silent between the two. Sure, they'd hang out together, but only if Trish and Dez were there with them. They wouldn't talk to each other; they could hardly stand _looking _at each other. It just wasn't right.

They went on like this for two weeks.

One day (during those two weeks) Trish walked up to Austin, who was sitting on the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Ally to finally come to her senses.

"What's going on with you two? What happened?" Trish asked. She wasn't there to know that the two had such a huge fight, or why they were both mad at each other. All she knew is that they weren't speaking, looking, or hardly even being within a 5 yard distance from each other.

Austin hadn't been allowed in the practice room, because if he did go up there, he'd get beaten to death by pickles and pillows with his face on it. Of course, knowing Ally, he knew that she had thrown those pillows away once they had that fight.

"Nothing." He said coldly, not daring to look Trish in the eyes. Honestly, Austin did not like to recall this memory. It was probably one of the worst things that ever happened to him, not that he would admit that. In fact, this was the first time he spoke since.

"Sure. It's okay, you can tell mama." Trish smiled soothingly and sat next to blonde, whose eyes were still red and puffy.

The poor boy hadn't smiled in that two week period, his eyes had been the same the whole time; red and puffy. He would stay silent, but would still hang around with Trish and Dez. When Ally came around to hang out with them, he'd avoid looking her all together.

Ally, on the other hand, had a fake smile plastered on her face every time a customer would walk in. She'd pretend like she hadn't had that fight with Austin, and that everything was normal, up until they actually came within a few yards radius of each other. She'd finally give her poor, aching face a break by putting on the frown she'd wanted to all day when they came around each other. And when they did, she'd completely ignore him, like he wasn't even there. It shouldn't have been hard, since Austin wouldn't make a sound, but Ally found herself struggling to do so.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He whispered. It was important that Trish snapped him back into his normal egotistical, confident, happy mood because they hadn't made a music video in those two weeks. Ally had stopped writing songs for him, she'd stopped writing songs all together, because every time she did, she'd think of Austin, and that would make her want to cry.

No, Ally was not going to show any signs of scars to him that was for sure.

As much as the brunette wanted, she couldn't get her mind off of the sight she had seen two weeks ago, a sight that nobody else saw but her, maybe his parents. This sight, was Austin Moon, crying into a pillow. It made her feel incredibly guilty, but wasn't the point of her 'rejecting' him to _save _their friendship, not _ruin _it?

Ally hadn't bothered to look behind her all day, because she knew that she'd see Austin sitting there, pouting to himself. When she had to show a customer where the piano, drums, and a few more violins were, she'd point over, and sometimes walk over, directly past the boy ignoring his existence.

This crushed her into a million pieces.

"Austin, we need you to sing again, okay? We haven't made a music video or written any new songs in two weeks." Trish said. Austin was fully aware of this, but did not want to talk about music, because every time he did, it would make him think of Ally, and that would make him want to cry _more._

"I know that." Austin whispered again, staring straight in front of him. He wasn't looking at Ally, oh no, he was too weak to do that. If he had been looking at Ally, he would burst into tears at any moment and would have nowhere private to go.

Austin was too weak to look at Ally.

If he averted his gaze from staring completely into space he'd probably burst into tears, too. This was all he'd been doing for the past two weeks.

Finally came time for Ally to close the store, and she did.

"Bye Trish! Bye Dez!" She smiled. It was a fake smile, but she tried hard to keep it real.

"Get out of here, Austin." Ally turned to where he was still sitting on the stairs. If she looked him in the eye, she'd burst into tears.

Ally was strong enough not to look at Austin.

Austin sighed, and slowly made his way out the front door. Ally looked over at him. He looked so sad, so depressed, so miserable, so annoying.

A rush of anger radiated through her as he trudged out the door. _How could he be so… so… so NOT Austin? _Ally thought to herself. She didn't like that he wasn't being his annoying, egotistical, happy self. She wanted Austin Moon back.

The next day Trish had a plan, a good plan, a plan that was completely fool proof. She just needed to perk up Austin, and she knew exactly how to do that. She had prepared a little speech.

"Austin!" Trish yelled as she ran up to Austin, who was laying on his bed, his face buried into his pillow. He was wide awake, but was crying. _Crying._

"AUSTIN!" Trish yelled again, this time getting his attention. He flipped over so he was laying on his back.

"How'd you get in here?" Austin asked quietly. She had been the only person Austin talked to in the past two weeks.

"Where are your parents?" Trish asked.

"Touche'." He said.

"Why haven't you been talking to Ally?" Trish suddenly blurted out, sitting at the end of Austin's bed. The blonde froze.

"Tell. Me." She said forcefully. This of course, scared Austin, so he decided to tell her.

"Okay, so that night when you guys made us reenact our kiss on the Helen Show, after you guys left, I _finally _mustered up enough courage to tell her." He paused for a second to look at Trish, who was fully interested in what the boy had to say.

"She told me she did too, but she said we should just be friends." He got quieter and quieter with every word.

"That's it? That's why you're so mad?" Trish got up. That couldn't be it!

"Why's Ally so mad?" Trish asked.

"I don't know, probably because I told her to shut up when she was apologizing to me." He whispered.

"AUSTIN!" Trish yelled. Suddenly, she remembered her plan.

"Do you really want to win over Ally's heart?" Trish asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"No." He said simply. He was trying to get over Ally. He was trying to get over rejection.

"Alright, fine. But you remember that song that you and Ally wrote a few weeks ago?" Trish asked. She was getting somewhere.

Austin nodded his head.

"Dez and I need you to sing that at a performance. Tonight. No backing down." Trish said forcefully.

"What?" he squeaked.

If he sang that song in front of Ally, he'd break down in tears.

He was too weak to sing to Ally.

"We need you to do this. You're losing fans, Austin." Trish informed him.

"I am?" Austin asked.

"Just once." Trish said. This was a simple task. Well, it would have been simple had Austin and Ally not had that fight.

"Fine." Austin agreed.

It would take all day to get Austin Moon back, but it would be worth it in the end.

Later:

It was six o' clock in the wonderful state of Florida and the sun was just starting to set when Trish texted Ally, who was sitting at a table in the food court, writing in her book.

_Come bck 2 SB we need u _

Ally didn't question it. She grabbed her book and walked over to the store that her father owned.

"Oh. My. God." Ally stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that the lights were dimmed, there was a huge cheering crowd, and music started playing.

Ally stood in the _very _back once she saw Austin climb up on the piano. She sunk low, making sure that he couldn't see her. Then, he started singing.

_I know_

_You and I are_

_Platonic friends, that's all we'll ever be_

_I know _

_You have a crush _

_And I know it isn't me_

He jumped off the piano.

_This is the only way I can tell you_

_Without actually_

_Wanting to scream_

_This is the only way I can look at you_

_But through I crowd, you're all I see_

He winked at Ally, although the brunette thought it was just a coincidence.

He started walking through the crowd.

_I know, it's a little strait forward_

_I know, we're hardly friends_

_But is there another way I could tell you_

_Without this coming to an end?_

He was still making his way through the crowd.

_This is the only way I can tell you_

_Without actually_

_Wanting to scream_

_This is the only way I can look at you_

_But through a crowd you're all I see_

He finally got up to where he was standing in front of Ally. He took her hand and sang the last part of the song to her.

_This is the only way I can tell you_

_That I love you_

_Everything you do_

_This is the only way I can look at you_

_Without completely_

_Embarrassing me_

Ally was dying inside right now, for two reasons. The first reason being, well, this was public. PUBLIC! The Second reason being, Austin had just dedicated this song (that ally wrote) to her, in front of all these people. IT WAS SO ROMANTIC!

They just looked at each other for a few minutes when someone in the audience yelled "Just kiss already!"

And that's exactly what they did.

**a/n hope that was long enough for ya, because for now, this is the ending. :( oh, and that song Austin was singing, I wrote it. ^_^ I'm pretty proud of myself (it sounds better with music, though. Instead of just reading the lyrics like a poem) anyways, I really loved writing this story, it was my most successful one yet. If you liked this story I highly recommend 'Say You'll Stay', my other Austin & Ally fic. I just started it, but it already has two chapters up. Go ahead, go read it!**

**I feel so horrible leaving you guys, my dear reviewers, favoriters, alerters, and anyone else that suffered through reading this all, but it's time to start new, y'know? **

**Don't forget this: I still read my reviews, even though I won't be acknowledging the new ones for this chapter in a new chapter, because this is it. This is the end.**

**I'll miss you! **

**Gorsh, go read 'Say You'll Stay' and stop pouting! :)**

**Love,**

**-Cece Scarlett- **


End file.
